


极乐世界——生与死的临界点

by catonmars



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atoryo - Freeform, M/M, 迹越 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonmars/pseuds/catonmars
Summary: “我们也曾一起打过网球，”他说。他意识到自己在呼吸。他此刻所感受到的只有一片漆黑。他闭上双眼喃喃低语，围绕他们的黑暗如此静谧，龙马知道，事实上，这就是结束。大逃杀crossover迹部＋龙马I don't own anything but this poor translation.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Echizen Ryouma
Kudos: 1





	极乐世界——生与死的临界点

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [elysium, that forbidden fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105468) by [shilu_ette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilu_ette/pseuds/shilu_ette). 



*题目为啥这么翻译呢，忘了在哪看的“禁果”可以作为一种隐喻，不一定直译，觉得怪就看原标题

“所以，”迹部说。龙马只毫无生气地看了他一眼。

这是第七天。在第七天，上帝停止他忙碌的一切；在第七天，龙马的指甲已经被染成暗红色，他的队友无一幸存。他踽踽独行于这座绝对出自上帝手笔的岛屿；他的对讲机损毁了，派不上用场，从话筒里传出的只有微弱的撕裂声。他仍然用他那双布满尘土的手紧紧抓着它，仿佛他抓着的是条救生索。他孤身一人；直到他明白游戏还未结束，还没有完全结束。

（游戏结束了，越前。不二的声音在他耳边回响，在他死了很久以后，所有人都离开了。再见。他听到不二停止呼吸前说。他没有喊叫，害怕附近潜伏着其他对手。除了他之外，桃城的尸体已经发凉，身上的血液干燥发硬结成一层厚厚的壳。他眨了眨因为缺乏水分流不出泪的眼睛。）

迹部有一把手枪。龙马眼睛的余光注意到这点，他抬起头。迹部待在原地，只在龙马握紧手中的小刀时嗤笑了一声，随后向前迈了一步。

“小鬼，你没愚蠢到认为我的速度会比你慢吧，”迹部说。他的声音同样干涩，但脸是干净的；龙马在揉搓他的脸时仍然能感觉到干裂的血痕。他调整好自己的呼吸。

“你杀了不二前辈。”他试着说。

迹部对此只是笑笑，他没有举起手里的枪。现在没举起，龙马想。“我们真的要这么做吗？”他问。“你也杀了向日。还有忍足。几乎是我的整支球队。我该加上。”笑容变得夸张起来。迹部此时还有一丝心情卖弄幽默，这令他相当反感。“你拿着那把刀是无法活到最后的。”

“我——我们——”龙马一边说一边咳嗽。他弯下腰，迹部又朝前走了一步，龙马举起他的刀指向迹部。

“我会杀了你，”龙马从咳嗽中挤出一句。“该死。”他用膝盖支撑住摇摇欲坠的身体。

“你听起来真是具有威慑力。”迹部的声音透露出厌倦。最后，龙马听到脚步声。离他越来越近，直至龙马的眼角瞥见迹部的双足。他听到熟悉的动静；枪的上膛声，拉开保险声。

他闭上眼睛。游戏结束了，不二前辈。再见。

“我们也曾一起打过网球，”他说。他意识到自己在呼吸。他此刻所感受到的只有一片漆黑。他闭上双眼喃喃低语，围绕他们的黑暗如此静谧，龙马知道，事实上，这就是结束。

枪声响起的第一天，他和桃城以及菊丸蹲在野生灌木丛中。人群依旧怒不可遏地咆哮着；他在泥土中匍匐前进时闻到了火药和它灼热的余烬。直至夜幕降临，他们没有杀死任何一个人，然后，英二的项圈爆炸了。龙马一看见菊丸沾满鲜血的脸便条件反射地吐了。

但仅限于他在一具尸体身下找到手枪之前；他从那双布满老茧的手中夺过枪时，沉思了片刻，网球运动员。他想知道他们过去是否打过一场比赛。后来，随着子弹射光，枪支失灵，这些事情变得无关紧要了，到最后，他用来保护自己的只剩一把钝刀。

“我们有吗？”迹部的声音此刻听起来十分遥远。“也许。那些事情已经不再重要了，你明白的。”

龙马咽了口口水，双手止不住地颤抖。“你杀了手冢部长，”他低声说。他的额头被什么东西抵住了，触感冰凉，散发着生锈的金属气味。他接着说，“我看见了。你杀了他，还有真田。”

迹部缄默不语。龙马睁开了眼睛。

迹部低头注视着他，表情难以捉摸。龙马回望年长男孩不起波澜的脸，他用枪指着龙马，枪管擦过他的皮肤，这是把龙马熟悉的枪。他觉得他应该愤怒。他不能。

“那是我的枪，”他平静地说。他朝枪口靠得更近，察觉到迹部的手些微后缩了。

迹部扣动扳机。

无事发生。

“那么，”迹部说，脸上挂着自嘲的笑容，“到此为止了。”他仍然没有放下枪，龙马能闻到废弃枪支里的残余物，隐约的火药粉尘气息。

“你明知道它是空枪。”龙马说，不由自主地带了点嘲讽的口吻。“还是那么爱演啊，猴子山大王。”

迹部俯身平视他，两人四目相接。龙马注意到他的眼睛，不可思议的蓝。龙马能听清迹部话语中的调笑意味。“你的幽默感真让人无法消受，越前。”  


现在——枪被扔在地上。龙马目不转睛地盯着迹部，迹部设法擒住了龙马抓着刀的手。在迹部与他双手交叠握住同一把刀时，龙马忘记了呼吸；他紧紧捉住龙马带着刀的手，并顺利地使其抵住自己的颈项。

命丧刀下的可能阻止不了迹部微笑，他笑起来时眼里闪烁着光芒。龙马的手开始哆嗦，但迹部强有力地握住了他。

“你该杀了我，”龙马凶狠地说，“就像你杀了部长那样。你也应该杀了我，你这个混蛋。”

“但我没有杀你。”迹部回答他的时候仿佛这一切有失他的身份，似乎这事非常枯燥乏味。迹部慢慢地闭上眼睛，稳住龙马握着刀的手。迹部的脖颈一如既往的极其苍白。“现在你可以杀了我。这难道不是主要的。”迹部把刀靠近他的脉搏，龙马可以看见它细微的跳动。“动手吧。你说过你想杀了我。快点结束，然后你就可以回家了。”

龙马眯起眼睛，尝试松开他的手，但迹部不让他得逞。“事情——事情不该是这样，”他试图喊叫，然而，此时的迹部缓缓地冲他眨了眨眼。他最终在他面前展露出了不加掩饰的疲累。

“只有一个人活着，事情才会结束。”迹部对他说话好像他是个白痴。“这才能说是真正的结局。游戏规则如此。”迹部看向他的眼睛。“我当然知道我们一起打过网球，小鬼。别多愁善感地犯傻了。这就是我让你活下去的原因。”

但是，手冢呢，龙马想说，迹部一定从他眼中读到了什么，因为他轻轻地摇了摇头，露出了他的牙齿。

“就是现在，”他耳语说。他伸长脖子等待着。

龙马骤然挥刀。

为了确保干净的死亡，他已经杀了足够多的人。迹部死了，他的眼睛没有闭上。

他想，现在他明白了这场实验的意义；在一片黑暗和播报着他名字的宣告中，他抱紧迹部冰冷的身体，低头凝视这个让他活下来的男孩。一个人的灵魂能如此轻易地被撕裂、摧毁，顷刻之间杳无形迹。死亡教会了他这一点。

可是，他不着边际地想，瞥见迹部肩膀上凝固的血液，我们是否过早地承受了这一切，我们是否过早地了解到了我们自身的存在是这般脆弱不堪。他蜷缩起身体，把自己的脑袋埋进迹部的肩窝。他等待着救援，或者死亡。

End.

我翻译结局的时候，音乐随机放到温哥华睡眠所的Killing Me To Love You哭死我了。迹越是最好的

**Author's Note:**

> ORIGINAL AUTHOR’S END NOTES：  
> A/N：呃……好吧。我说过不会再写POT了但是这个算……短打？（我也想继续写长一点，但是吧写下去我就要杀掉所有人了……所以……）我也想写篇排球版本的，写我喜欢的配对（headdesk我不看排球不知道这是哪对），可我还是更适应塑造POT的人物，呃。


End file.
